Dual Persona
Some Humans have a stronger spirit than they realized, this manifesting in a stronger, more aggressive personality. What triggers it can vary from person to person. Only Human may select this path. Path Features: Gestalt (Level 11): Your other personality manifests as an entirely separate character from you. You share the same name, race, gender, and stats, but they have their own base class, feats, and power choices. No abilities are shared between either personality. If one is a blaster, for instance, the other will not be able use blaster abilties and vice versa. Each personality has it's own base and advanced class, but you both share the same path and destiny. Choose one power from each character and apply the “change” keyword too it. When this power is used, the dominant personality changes when the attack resolves. Tri-Persona(Level 15): When your hit points fall to 25% of their total, both personalities emerge at once, giving the character access to abilities from across both, though the damage stats for whichever was in control when this occurred are used. Make the change(Level 19): The character has learned how to change willingly, and no longer requires powers with the change keyword in order to do so. Both personalities are aware of the other, and can even remember the others actions vaguely. Furthermore, the character is able to choose to ignore the change keyword, allowing one personality to remain in control despite their usage. The character may switch personalities as a move action. Dual Persona Powers Level 11 At-Will Powers Swap Strike Your other Personality takes hold, striking the enemy before them immediately. At-Will ✦ Martial, Melee, Change Standard Action Melee Special: Change personalities BEFORE the attack roll. Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2p + Strength damage. Badass Right Hook It's a right hook. It's bad ass. What more do you want? At-Will ✦ Martial, Melee, Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2p + Strength damage. If your strength is higher than the foes body, they are pushed backward tier squares. Level 11 Encounter Powers Swap Rush You ferociously attack an enemy, personalities swapping wildly as you bombard the opponent with attacks. Encounter ✦ Martial, Melee, Change Standard Action Melee Primary Target: One creature Primary Attack: Strength vs Reaction Primary Hit: 2P + Strength damage. Change personalities, and then make a secondary attack Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Strength + 2 vs Reaction Secondary hit: 2P + Strength damage. If both attacks hit, change personalities and repeat the whole process once. If both attacks hit the second time, deal double strength damage on the fourth hit and end the attack. Miss: At any point if you miss, the rush ends and any attacks after the missed attack are thrown out, though personalities still swap. Energy Canon Your personalities swap, charging up a blast before firing. Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Change Standard Action Ranged 5 Special: Change to whichever personality has the highest ki damage die before making the attack. Target: One creature Attack: discipline vs Reaction Hit: 3K + spirit damage. Level 14 Utility Powers Resurgence One of your personalities takes over so suddenly that your body recovers slightly Daily ✦ Healing, Change Standard Action Personal Effect: Change personalities. You may spend a healing surge and one ongoing condition ends. Sudden Switch Your personalities switch just in time to help you avoid an attack Daily ✦ Stance, Change Swift Action Personal Effect: For a number of rounds equal to your tenacity, you may switch personalities to the one best suited for any attack launched at you. Level 16 Daily powers Skill from no where You reflexively use an attack you didn't know before. Daily ✦ Varies Standard Action Personal Effect: Choose one power from your other personality. That power replaces this one for the duration of the day. the first time this attack misses in a day, it is not considered consumed. Preparation You prepare to use a certain kind of attack, switching to whatever personality is better at that kind of attack. Daily ✦ Stance Swift Action Stance Effect: Whatever kind of attack you use next (Ki / Melee), you switch to whichever personality has better damage dice in that area. This gives you advantage on the attack roll as well as a +2 power bonus to attack and damage. Level 20 Ultimate Power Union Your personalities converge for a brief time, letting you wield your full might Daily ✦ Healing, Change Fullround Action Ultimate Personal Effect: Spend a healing surge. For 4+tier rounds, your personalities converge. Use the best stats from among both characters, and the better damage die from among both characters. At the end of these rounds, you swap personalities and fall unconscious for tier hours. Category:Canon Category:Paths Category:Humans